Okada Yukiko
|genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Actress |active = 1983-1986 }} Okada Yukiko (岡田 有希子) (August 22, 1967 - April 8, 1986) was a Japanese pop singer and winner of the talent show Star Tanjō! in Tokyo, Japan. History Early life Okada was born as Sato Kayo on August 22, 1967, the second daughter of the Satō family. The family later moved to Nagoya. In elementary school, Okada loved to read, especially comic books, and she was a talented artist. In junior high school, Okada wanted to become a singer and applied for every possible audition. She was rejected every time until she was finally accepted to a TV talent program, Star Tanjō! on Nippon Television – similar to Star Search - which she won in March 1983. Career On April 21, 1984, Okada released her first single, "First Date". She was known as "Yukko", which is a common abbreviation for the name "Yukiko" in the Japanese language. That year, Okada won Rookie of the Year, and was awarded the 26th Japan Record Awards Grand Prix Best New Artist Award for her third single, "-Dreaming Girl- Koi, Hajimemashite". Okada played the leading role in her first television drama Kinjirareta Mariko (The Forbidden Mariko), in 1985. Her 1986 single "Kuchibiru Network", written by Matsuda Seiko and composed by Sakamoto Ryuichi, reached number one on the Oricon weekly singles chart dated February 10, 1986. Death Around 10 o'clock in the morning on April 8, 1986, the manager of the Sun Music building went to check on Okada after she did not answer a phone call. Residents of Okada's building were complaining of a gas smell, the manager then found that the gas was coming from a unattended stove from Okada's apartment, he soon found Okada in her closet, crouching and sobbing with her wrists slashed, along with notes; which talked about Okada having a relationship with actor Toru Minegishi (died 2008) that ended in a breakup, the notes ended with the words "My heart has nowhere else to go."; Okada's manager then took her to a nearby hospital, her injuries were soon treated and she was soon released to the Sun Music building, while the staff was discussing how to avoid a media scandal, Okada ran up the stairs and jumped off the seventh floor of the front side of the building, resulting in her instant death. Her death resulted in many copycat suicides in Japan, soon christened with the "Yukiko Syndrome".Okada YukikoJohn Greenless, Paradox ò Japan Epidemic of suicides among young people, The Glasgow Herald - 11. Apr. 1987, trang 37Japanese Society Since 1945 by Edward R. Beauchamp, Taylor & Francis, 1998, ISBN 0-8153-2732-3, trang 97Japanese Youth and the Yukiko Syndrome, Far Eastern Economic Review, July 17, 1986http://kayokyokuplus.blogspot.com/2013/04/okada-yukiko.htmlOkada Yukiko - 『ザ・プレミアムベスト』Yosha Research Discography Studio Albums *1984.09.05 Cinderella (シンデレラ) *1985.03.21 FAIRY *1985.09.18 Jyuugatsu no Ningyo (十月の人魚) *1986.03.21 Venus Tanjou (ヴィーナス誕生) Best Hits Albums *1984.11.28 Okurimono (贈りもの) *1985.12.05 Okurimono II (贈りものII) *1999.03.17 Memorial BOX (メモリアルBOX) *2002.05.15 YUKIKO OKADA * ALL SONGS REQUEST *2002.12.18 84-86 Bokura no Best SP YUKIKO OKADA CD/DVD-BOX (Okurimono III) (84-86 ぼくらのベスト SP　岡田有希子 CD/DVD-BOX 「贈りものＩＩＩ」) *2012.11.21 The Premium Best Okada Yukiko (ザ・プレミアムベスト 岡田有希子) Singles *1984.04.21 First Date (ファースト・デイト) *1984.07.18 Little Princess (リトル プリンセス) *1984.09.21 -Dreaming Girl- Koi, Hajimemashite (-Dreaming Girl- 恋、はじめまして) *1985.01.16 Futari Dake no Ceremony (二人だけのセレモニー) *1985.04.17 Summer Beach *1985.07.17 Kanashii Yokan (哀しい予感) *1985.10.05 Love Fair *1986.01.29 Kuchibiru Network (くちびるNetwork) *1986.05.14 Hana no Image (花のイマージュ) *2002.12.04 Believe In You (2002 Strings Version) Gallery !redftUntitled.png !@!-YuUntitled.png Untgfhfghfhhitled.png !@-we4rdtyghjukUntitled.png !@34d5rftgyhUntitled.png Yukiko on magnazine cover 1986.jpg|Yukiko during the production of the drama, The Forbidden Mariko. 0001038.jpg|Yukiko Okada on April 7. 1986, one day before her death. (the film poster is for the movie Rocky 4) Trivia *She went to high school with Honda Minako, Minamino Yoko, and Morina Miharu. References Category:People from Nagoya Category:Japanese female pop singers Category:1967 births Category:1986 deaths Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Soloists